


so good, it's making me drool

by happilyyhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyyhalo/pseuds/happilyyhalo
Summary: He kept his back turned to Harry, whispering the few words he knew that would make Harry go absolutely wild. “If I’m only yours, maybe you should take me to bed and teach me who I belong to.”-Or Harry is a very possessive and jealous alpha and Louis uses that to his advantage.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 340





	so good, it's making me drool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic I have ever wrote. This idea was brought up in a group chat and I was convinced to write it. I had some time the past few days so I finally started writing it. A HUGE thank you to Kaci (@softloubabie) for being the most amazing beta and for making the beautiful moodboard. I love you and your support means so much! Also a big thank you to the pretty bitches club for helping create this idea and for the constant support. I love you all :)
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think!

Meet Louis, the only omega in the all alpha boyband, One Direction. Being the only omega in an all alpha boyband is a challenge. Music critics, tabloid writers, and just about everyone else on the scene won’t ever think he’s good enough for the band.  


Being the only omega in an all alpha band gets even more challenging when your mate is also in the same band. Louis and Harry started dating in 2010, shortly after the band was formed. At first, their management didn’t like the idea of the two being a couple. It took some time, but thankfully, the management team soon came around, allowing Louis and Harry to publicly announce their relationship after two years of dating. The couple soon decided to mate and the rest is history.  


Louis loves his alpha, he really does. Harry is the most gentle, kind and loving mate any omega could ever dream of having. Harry does the cooking and most of the cleaning, mostly because Louis can’t cook and only does the bare minimum when it comes to cleaning. Harry also just knows when Louis is having a bad day and he will go out of his way to make it better. Harry is practically the perfect alpha, except for the fact that he is overly possessive and gets very jealous. Some days, it gets to the point where if Louis even glances at another person, no matter their secondary gender, Harry will go all possessive caveman on him.  


Louis hates to admit it, but in all honesty, Harry’s possessiveness is a huge turn on for him. In public, Louis likes to show that he’s an independent omega who doesn’t need their alpha to protect them. He likes to show that he can run with the big dogs in the band and he has his own voice. In private though, all Louis wants is for Harry to take control and completely dominate him.  


-

Today was a long day. Louis and Harry left their home at six in the morning to start their day that was full of interviews. For the most part, Louis loved doing interviews. He liked when the interviewers had little games for them to play or when they were asked questions sent in by the fans. 

Harry loved doing interviews most of the time, except when interviewers would spend their time drooling over Louis. Their relationship was public, meaning these interviewers were briefed before, letting them know that the pair are mated and in a serious relationship. There would be interviewers who still asked Harry about all the women he was supposedly dating. These interviewers also would make comments about Louis’ status as an omega, insisting that if he ever needed an alpha, to give them a call. It made Harry beyond frustrated when these interviewers still tried flirting with his omega. 

-

It didn’t take too long for Harry to explode once the pair arrived back home.

“Louis, he was completely eye-fucking you! I don’t understand why we can’t get good interviewers who actually do their job.” Louis rolled his eyes and proceeded into the kitchen. He stood at the sink, looking out into the darkness of their backyard.

“Harry, he wasn’t eye-fucking me. He was just doing his job, let it go.” Louis let out a sigh, just the first step of his plan. Louis wasn’t oblivious, he knew the interviewer was very interested in him, and it did make him just as frustrated as Harry when these interviewers would try to flirt with him. Like seriously, he’s mated to Harry Styles, no one else stands a chance. 

In the past few weeks, the band’s schedule has been extremely busy. It’s been a lot of early mornings and late nights. The couple have been so worn out that it’s been weeks since Louis has gotten railed by Harry. Louis came up with a plan last week. He knew that today was going to be full of interviews and he had been hoping for one of their interviewers to mess up in order for his plan to work. He was going to act all innocent with the situation, making Harry all worked up and angry. His plan has worked flawlessly so far, the rest is just up to him now. 

“He was just doing his job, Louis? Is his job trying to fuck you because that’s what it looked like to me.” Harry shouted, clearly trying not to use his alpha voice as Louis began walking towards their bedroom. 

“He wasn’t trying to fuck me, Harry. Let’s just go to bed, it’s getting late and I’m tired.” Louis silently hoped that he wouldn’t agree. He wanted Harry to argue with him about it. He wanted Harry to fight him on this, to get him to talk about it. He needed Harry to get worked up enough so that even one little comment would push him over the edge. 

“No, Louis, we have to talk about this. He obviously wanted to take you to bed and you don’t even acknowledge it. You have my bond mark on your neck, no one else's.” Louis had his back turned to Harry, trying to hide the smirk that was on his face. Louis quickly wiped the smirk off his face before he turned back to face his boyfriend.

“So that makes me your property, right? I’m just some hopeless Omega who can’t take care of himself.” Louis turned his back towards him again, crossing his arms against his chest, trying to show that he was upset.

“Louis, you know that’s not true. You are so strong and independent and I would never take that away from you. It’s only frustrating that all these people act as if you aren’t mine.” Harry took a few steps closer to Louis. He reached out and placed a hand tightly on Louis’ hips. “You are mine. Only mine.” Harry let his alpha voice come out a little, causing Louis to bow his head into submission.

Louis fought his urges to fully submit. He kept his back turned to Harry, whispering the few words he knew that would make Harry go absolutely wild. “If I’m only yours, maybe you should take me to bed and teach me who I belong to.”

Louis had his front pushed up against the wall, Harry plastered to his back. He had his hand held onto Louis’ throat and his breath hot on the omega’s neck. “Is that how you feel, Omega? Have I not shown you who you belong to enough?” 

Harry nipped and sucked at his bond mark, making Louis go pliant and loose in his alpha’s arms. Louis could feel his desperation. He was gagging for it. Harry smirked against his skin, then harshly bit Louis’s earlobe. “Desperate for it, aren't you? You’ve gone so long without cock that you just are begging for it. Are you getting nice and wet for daddy, baby?” Louis quickly nodded, feeling another gush of slick rush out of him. 

“Words, Omega.” Harry wrapped his hand a little tighter around Louis’ neck, making him look at the taller man. 

“Yes, Alpha. Please.” Harry quickly spun Louis around, slamming their mouths together, sloppily licking into the Omega’s mouth. Harry slid his leg in between Louis’ making him spread open. Louis moaned in response and began to grind himself on the other man’s thigh. Harry felt his way down to the back of Louis’ jeans, slowly slipping a hand in. He reached to his crack to collect some of the moisture that had accumulated. He removed his slick soaked fingers, breaking their kiss to have a taste of Louis. 

Once he had clean fingers, he reconnected their lips. He felt his way down to the back of Louis’ thighs, helping him wrap his small, dainty legs around his waist. Harry grinded up into Louis, their clothed and straining cocks, giving them delicious friction that they both were looking for. 

Harry moved them from the wall, walking into their bedroom and pressed Louis against the closed door. He broke the kiss to remove the sheer top that was hiding Louis’ torso. They reconnected their lips as they grinded into each other. Harry kissed his way from Louis’s lips to his neck, leaving large marks in his path. He paid special attention to their bond mark, almost breaking the skin on it again. Louis was whimpering and whining against him, loving the feeling of his alpha holding him. When Harry was satisfied with the large, red marks, he turned towards their bed and threw the smaller man down onto it. He kneeled at the end of the bed, hands immediately going towards Louis’ skinny jeans. He quickly undid the button and pulled them down his toned, tan legs. All that was left was the pair of black lace panties. 

The stark contrast between the golden skin and black panties were cynical. Although Harry loved the sight in front of him, he would much rather see his Omega naked. Harry grabbed the panties and tore them from the smaller boy’s body. Harry took a step back, watching Louis in all his naked glory; his golden skin, luscious curves, delicate features. Harry was so in love with this boy. He leaned down and kissed the Omega’s ankles, slowly working up his legs to the plump hips, smirking against the golden skin when he saw Louis’ small dick twitch against his belly. 

Making his way up the smaller man’s torso, Harry hungrily eyed the small, pink nipples that sat perkily upon Louis’ chest. He harshly bit, sucked, licked and twisted the nipples, Louis writhing underneath his touch. Louis tried to push and pull away from Harry, but was left unsuccessful due to the tight grip on his hips. Harry’s vicious attack continued until his nipples were puffy and bright red. 

When Harry looked down his lover’s body, it was a sight to see; the flushed skin and hickeys made him feral. He was in love with the view, but he had better things to do. Harry grabbed the tiny waist of his mate and roughly flipped him onto his stomach. Harry began kissing his way down Louis’ spine, feeling every vertebrae against his lips. All of Harry’s motions stopped when he felt Louis lift his hips, allowing his tiny hands to reach down towards his neglected cock. 

“Absolutely not, you know better. Give me your hands.” Harry roughly growled against his skin. Louis slowly pulled his hands to his lower back, knowing exactly what Harry meant. Louis then felt the silk head scarf being tied around his wrists, tight enough to restrain him but not hurt him. 

Once restrained, Harry’s large hands went down to completely cup Louis’ plump, juicy ass cheeks. He sat there, lightly massaging them before spreading the two cheeks apart to see his omega’s tight, pink hole. The slick glistened in the moonlight and it looked absolutely delicious. He leaned down, unable to resist from lightly blowing on the wet hole. 

“D-daddy, please hurry.” Louis sighed, tired of Harry’ teasing. Harry finally decided to give into Louis’ needs. He dove face first into the honey and berry scent that was Louis. The quick kitten licks of the rim allowed him to gather as much slick as possible; Harry was an addict. The omega cried out in pleasure when he felt the alpha’s thick tongue breach him. Harry lapped along the velvety lining of Louis’ walls, feeling out every inch as if it was the first time. He feverishly searched for the soft bundle of nerves that pushed Louis one step closer to the edge. 

Louis was pushing back against Harry’s face, wanting more from him. Harry somehow stuck his tongue even deeper, knowing when he found the special spot. 

“Yes, yes, yes daddy! Right there please.” Louis cried out as he clenched himself on Harry’s tongue. Harry feverishly licked more, wanting Louis to come at least twice tonight. Louis was absolutely needy and was begging for release. Harry brought one finger down to Louis’ entrance, slipping it in beside his tongue. Simultaneously, he thrusted his tongue and finger into the tight, wet heat of Louis. 

Harry was becoming desperate to get his cock into the heat so he removed his tongue and immediately added another finger. Two fingers in, Harry began scissoring him open. Louis was desperate for more, basically riding Harry’s long fingers, trying to make him hit his prostate. All that was on his mind was moremoremoremore and harryharryharryharry. Harry added the third and final finger, immediately thrusting in and stretching Louis’ tight entrance. Harry made sure that his fingers were powerful and precise enough to give exactly what his baby wanted. Louis was so close to the edge that just Harry’s fingers made him drool. It only took a few more direct jabs to stimulate Louis enough to go over the edge, painting his chest and the bedsheets below him with his load. 

Harry withdrew his fingers from Louis, watching the way he clenched around nothing. Harry stood there, fully clothed, staring at the beautiful, post-orgasm haze that Louis was in. Harry quickly caught himself, stripping himself of all his clothes. He stroked himself a few times before crawling back over to Louis. Harry slid his fingers between Louis’ crack to gather some of the slick and spit to lube himself up. 

Harry laid over Louis’ back, in a push-up position, careful not to put too much of his weight on him. He leaned down, nipping on their bond mark before whispering into his mate’s ear. “You ready, my love?” Louis nodded as Harry reached down to grab his cock at its base, the tip slowly being pushed into Louis. Harry continued to slowly push in until hips were pressed tightly against Louis. He paused for a moment, letting Louis adjust. 

Once getting the okay, Harry pulled out, only leaving the tip in, and then quickly thrusted back in. His large hands gripped tightly on the golden hips in front of him, surely leaving bruises. With each thrust, little pants left Louis’ soft lips and deep groans came from deep in Harry’s throat. Louis could feel the tip of Harry’s cock nudging his prostate. He tried to push back, desperately needing the sweet release. Harry removed his hands from Louis’ hips, moving one hand to grab the restraint, the other reaching under his chest. He pulled Louis up, pressing him tightly to chest. He angled his hips, immediately finding Louis’ prostate. 

“Uh, uh, uh. So good. So so good!” Louis rolled his head forward, chin hitting his chest. Looking down, he could see a light bulging in his lower stomach, making him cry out in pleasure. It was Harry. He could physically see Harry inside of him, rearranging his guts. 

Much to Louis’ disappointment, Harry wanted a new position. He pulled out of Louis, untied the head scarf and flipped Louis onto his back, going into the missionary position. Harry pulled Louis’ hips flush against his thighs, pulling his legs over his shoulders, thrusting roughly back in the tight, wet heat. 

“nrugh. F-feels so good, daddy. Please don’t stop.” Louis sobbed, fat tears falling down his cheeks. Harry leaned forward, practically folding Louis in half, putting his hand on Louis’ throat, choking him lightly. 

“You like that, baby? Daddy’s treating you so nicely, isn’t he? This was what you wanted. You’ve been so desperate that you would have let anyone take you to bed, but you know better. No one can fuck you like Daddy can. No one.” Harry emphasized each word with a hard, firm thrust straight to his prostate, making sure Louis knew who was in control.

“Yes, daddy. Only you.” Louis sobbed. Harry leaned back on his calves, tightly gripping Louis’ legs. He looked down at Louis’ lower abdomen, seeing the puddle of precum, seeing himself. It drove his inner alpha wild. He could see himself in Louis’ tiny body. He would see himself there one day too, the day he would put his pups in Louis. He gripped Louis’ legs tighter, leaving bruises to be seen for days. Harry thrusted with even more power, mind hazy with the idea of breeding Louis, making him nice and full of pups. Harry felt Louis clench tightly around his cock, beginning to feel his knot catch on Louis’ rim. 

With each powerful thrust, Louis shifted higher up the bed, closer and closer to the headboard. He could feel his head lightly hitting the headboard. He looked up and made eye contact with Harry. He looked so good, it made Louis dizzy. Harry was so focused on his thrusts and Louis’ pleasure. Louis could see the sweat that accumulated on his hairline and his brow. Harry looked so powerful and in control, Louis slowly started slipping away, feeling like he was floating. 

Harry moved Louis’ legs to his waist, leaning forward to kiss Louis. He put his right hand on Louis' cheek, using his ring and pinkie to press lightly on their bond mark. He used his left hand to push on Louis’ lower abdomen, feeling himself thrust into Louis’ little body. 

“I love you.” He whispered against Louis’ lips. 

“I love you too. I-I’m so close.” Louis cried. Harry pushed his hand that was on his stomach a little harder. 

“I know, baby, I know. I’m close too. You can feel me right here. I’m going to put all my pups in you. You’re going to be so full of me. You’re going to be so full and round and when you walk out on the street, everyone will know it’s me who you belong to. You’re all mine.” That was it for Louis. Louis whimpered as he released his load onto his and Harry’s chest. Harry was close too, both of them feeling his knot catch on Louis’s rim, so close to locking them together. He looked down at their bond mark, then at Louis' belly and lastly at his face. Louis looked so fucked out, tired and absolutely wrecked. Only a few thrusts later, he locked himself into Louis, releasing his pups deep into their rightful place. 

Harry carefully pulled Louis onto his lap, having him wrap his legs about his waist. He wiggled his way back to lean against the headboard, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Louis laid his head against Harry’s left shoulder, still in his post-sex haze. He began sucking lightly on Harry’s neck, a clear sign he was close to a subspace. Harry reached over to Louis’s bedside table to grab some of his scent free lotion. Harry began to carefully caress and massage the lotion onto his boy’s body. He rubbed his back, his thighs, his tummy, and the back of his neck while whispering sweet nothings to him. 

“Baby, can you hear me?” 

“Mhmm.” Louis tiredly nodded against Harry’s warm skin. Harry kissed his temple, beginning to rock Louis back and forth. They were both a sticky, sweaty mess, yet neither of them cared enough to do anything about it. 

Harry felt Louis become more lax, slowly falling asleep in his alpha’s warm embrace. Although his knot had already gone down, Harry wanted to make sure his pups were going to stay in his omega. He slowly climbed out of bed, Louis still attached to him, and walked towards their en-suite. Harry grabbed a wash rag and wet it with warm water. He began to wipe down the both of them, removing as much cum, sweat and slick from their bodies. 

He tossed the now dirty rag into the laundry and walked back into their bedroom. He pulled the comforter and top bedsheet down far enough for them to crawl into bed. He had sat down, pulled Louis closer to his chest before laying completely down. 

Once he had gotten them settled into bed, he stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He was so in love with his boy, no matter how much of a brat he was. Although he knew Louis was fast asleep, it still didn’t stop him from talking to him. “Have you learned your lesson, sweetheart?”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos or comments :)
> 
> if you enjoyed it, you can reblog it [here](https://happilyyhalo.tumblr.com/post/625268661736947712/so-good-its-making-me-drool-by-happilyyhalo)
> 
> you can find me on these socials:
> 
> [tumblr](https://happilyyhalo.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/happilyyhalo)


End file.
